lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD)
Lost: The Complete Second Season -- The Extended Experience (known as The Complete Second Series in Region 2 markets) box set is the second DVD compilation of Lost episodes, featuring all the 24 hours of the show produced as part of Lost Season 2 as well as a number of special features. The seven-disc set was released in Region 1 on September 5th, 2006 and retails in the United States for $59.99. It was released on Region 2 DVD in the United Kingdom on October 2nd, 2006 with a recommended retail price of £59.99 and Region 4 DVD for Australia and New Zealand on October 4th and 5th, 2006 for $69.95. The Blu-ray Disc set was released on June 16, 2009. The release party for the DVD was held on August 15, 2006 at the Turtle Bay resort on the island of Oahu in Hawaii. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/thedishrag/2006/07/is-lost-losing-.html Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (43:32) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Bryan Burk, and Jack Bender. * (42:44) * (43:29) * (43:29) Disc 2 * (42:43) * (43:07) * (46:18) * (42:44) Disc 3 * (45:56) **With audio commentary by Evangeline Lilly, Paul Edwards, and Michael Bonvillain. * (43:30) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, and Bryan Burk. * (43:31) * (43:20) Disc 4 * (44:39) * (44:58) * (46:20) * (43:30) **With audio commentary by Yunjin Kim, Daniel Dae Kim, Elizabeth Sarnoff, and Christina M. Kim. Disc 5 * (43:30) * (47:05) **With audio commentary by Jack Bender, Jorge Garcia, and Cynthia Watros. * (43:59) * (43:30) Disc 6 *"?" (46:22) * (46:03) * (85:42) :*''Note: In Region 4 and 2 territories, is split into two separate episodes.'' Bonus features Disc 7 *Special features are hosted by François Chau in the style of a DHARMA Orientation Film, as seen in this YouTube video: *The main menu for going into the three "phase" sections of the DVD does not function properly on Playstation 2 systems. *Chau does not have a prosthetic arm in this video, unlike the Swan Orientation film. Phase 1: Observation * : Anatomy Of An Episode (31:46) * Lost: On Location (51:06) ** (3:17) ** (3:46) ** (4:36) ** (3:17) ** (4:22) ** (5:15) ** (5:43) ** (4:47) ** (4:31) ** (5:08) **Canine Castaway (6:24) * The World According to Sawyer (Sawyer-coined nicknames) (4:31) Phase 2: Conditioning * The Lost Flashbacks (transcripts) (3:26) **The Wake (1:29) **The New Au Pair (1:08) **Locke's Father (0:49) * Deleted scenes (transcripts) (18:34) **Seeing Walt (1:19) **A Little You Time (1:35) **Sawyer's Visitor (1:16) **Dinner Time (1:21) **Special Delivery (0:36) **Ana Lucia's Prisoner (1:21) **Libby & Claire (1:09) **Connected (1:15) **I Need to Know (1:13) **The Doctor's Solution (1:26) **What's Your Story? (2:27) **Weakness (0:37) **Are You All Right? (2:04) **I Miss... (0:45) * Lost Bloopers (4:04) * Channel 4 UK Promo Directed by David LaChapelle (1:06) Phase 3: Conclusion * Lost Connections * Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories (10:17) * Secrets From the Hatch (15:48) Blu-ray Disc exclusives The Blu-ray Disc set of Season 2 includes features that were previously only found on the Best Buy Bonus DVD and the TV Guide Bonus Disc. *Lost: On Location (11:44) ** (6:13) ** (5:31) *Deleted scenes (3:20) **Kate's Choice (0:35) **Good With Kids (0:38) **The Saw (0:28) **Scissors (0:39) **Giving Care (1:00) Easter eggs Disc 2: *Wait for the main menu to go on a loop four times. Then you will see the Others passing by. **This feature is missing from region 4 and 2 DVDs. Disc 4: *From the main menu, select "Set Up". Select "Register Your DVD". On the remote, press left-arrow twice to extend an album (black semicircle) and then press enter to see the full cover of the Geronimo Jackson album, Magna Carta. Then, press "5" on your remote, or press "Down, Left, Up, Left, Left" (or in a DVD-ROM, click on the area near the bottom of the album cover) to get a short featurette featuring Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz talking about the history of the band. (1:26) **This feature is missing from region 4 and 2 DVDs. ***In the region 1 and 4 DVDs distributed in Argentina, and region 2 DVDs distributed in Germany, this feature can be accessed in the main menu, near lava lamp. Disc 7: *On the main menu, highlight Phase 3 and press Up twice, then press Play. The result is a short clip about making Dharma cookies with Josh Holloway and Moumen El Hajji. (1:16) Phase 1 *Highlight "Fire + Water" and press Left twice, then press Play. This shows a brief clip of Dominic Monaghan from on the set, December 2005, telling members of the crew the now infamous Snowman joke. (0:26) *Lost: On Location menu: **Highlight and press Right three times, then press Play. This action plays a brief clip with Jorge Garcia talking about which sweat is real or fake. (0:35) **Highlight and press Right twice, then press Up, then press Play. This action shows a clip of Sam Anderson filming the scene in which Bernard is stuck in the treetops after the crash. (1:09) **Highlight (Not on Region 1 DVD) and press Left twice, then Down, then press Play. This action shows a clip of Evangeline Lilly with Jade, the baby who plays Aaron. (0:29) Phase 2 *Highlight "Sneak Peeks" and press Left twice. This action plays a hidden interview with Evangeline Lilly. (4:28) *Deleted scenes menu: **While "Seeing Walt" is highlighted, press Left twice. This action plays a brief clip of Malcolm David Kelley preparing and shooting his scene in . (1:10) **While "Connected" is highlighted, press Right three times. Shows a brief clip of the Tailies and Goodwin capturing a chicken in . (0:24) (Not on Region 1 DVD.) **On the last page of deleted scenes, highlight "Play All" and press Left, Up, Up, and Left again, then press Play. This action will allow you to see a small scene about the rain delays in Lost shooting. (1:12) Phase 3 *Move the button left twice while "Secrets of the Hatch" is highlighted. This will show you a photo of Jack Bender and the mural he painted on the wall in the Hatch. *Lost Connections: See Main Article Region 2 exclusives *In the menu "Lost: On Location" (sub-menu of menu 1), highlight . Press Right on your remote twice. Press Play on your remote. This shows a brief clip of Jorge Garcia discussing the sweat on Hurley's clothes. (0:35) *In the menu "The Lost Flashbacks" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Return to Phase 2". Press Left on your remote once. Press Play on your remote. This unlocks a brief clip about the filming of the scene from where Ana Lucia and Goodwin discover Bernard in a pair of seats perched up in a tree. (1:09) *In the menu "The Lost Flashbacks" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "The Wake" and press Left three times, then press Play. This shows a deleted scene with Rose and Hurley from . (0:27) *In the menu "Deleted scenes" (sub-menu of menu 2), highlight "Weakness". Press Right on your remote three times. Press Play on your remote. This unlocks a brief clip with Evangeline Lilly introducing a baby named Jade, who plays Aaron. (0:29) *In the menu "Phase 3: Conclusion", highlight "Secrets of the Hatch". Press Left on your remote twice. Press Play on your remote. This shows a photo of Jack Bender standing next to the mural inside the Swan he painted. Blu-ray Disc Disc 7: *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 1". **Press Down, then press Play. This shows a brief clip of Dominic Monaghan from on the set, December 2005, telling members of the crew the Snowman joke. (0:26) **Press Up twice, then press Play. This shows a clip of Sam Anderson filming the scene in which Bernard is stuck in the treetops after the crash. (1:09) **Press Up, Left, then Play. This plays a hidden interview with Evangeline Lilly. (4:28) **Press Up, Right, then Play. This plays a short clip about the rain delays in Lost shooting. (1:12) *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 2". **Press Up twice, then press Play. This plays a brief clip about Hurley's sweat. (0:35) **Press Up, then Left, then press Play. This plays a brief clip of Malcolm David Kelley preparing and shooting his scene in . (1:10) **Press Down, then Left, then press Play. This presents the full cover of the Geronimo Jackson album, Magna Carta. From there, press Down, then Left, then Up, then Left, then Left again to get a short featurette featuring Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz talking about the history of this band. (1:26) **Press Down twice, then press Play. This shows you a photo of Jack Bender and the mural he painted on the wall in the Hatch. *On the main menu, highlight "Phase 3". **Press Up twice, then press Play. This plays a short clip about making Dharma cookies with Josh Holloway and Moumen El Hajji. (1:16) **Press Up, then Right, then Play. This shows a clip of Evangeline Lilly with Jade, the baby who plays Aaron. (0:29) **Press Down, then Right, then Play. This plays a blooper of Jack walking up to Kate and Sawyer on the beach from . (0:50) **Press Up, then Left, then Play. This plays a deleted scene featuring Hurley and Rose from . (0:27) Best Buy Bonus DVD There was a bonus DVD available exclusively at Best Buy chain stores in the USA, inside specially marked packages. It contained: *"Lost: Reckoning" - a mid-season catch-up clip show. *Lost: On Location ** (6:13) ** (5:31) ***These features are available on the Region 4 DVD release, and the Blu-ray Disc set. *Deleted scenes **Good With Kids (0:38) **Scissors (0:39) ***These deleted scenes are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 2. There are 2 known Easter Eggs on it: *Highlight , then move the button Left until the cursor moves, to see a clip of Hurley and Rose talking. (0:27) *Highlight "Good With Kids", then press Left, Down. This shows a blooper of Jack walking up to Kate and Sawyer on the beach. (0:50) **These easter eggs are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 2. Deleted scenes: Trivia * The Blu-ray Disc version did not include a booklet with episode details as found in the DVD version. *At the end of disc 4, when using Season Play, it asks "Who kidnapped Sun". This question is irrelevant because the question was answered in "The Long Con" that it was Charlie. Specifications Feature run-time: 1056 minutes Rated: TV-14-LV Blu-ray Disc Street Date: June 16, 2009 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 Video: 1080p MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 Audio: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (48kHz/24-bit) Languages: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese Subtitles: English, English SDH, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, Dutch, Indonesian, Korean, Malay DVD Street Date: September 5, 2006 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic Widescreen) Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 Languages: English, French SRP: $59.99 U.S., $69.95 Canada (technical specifications may only apply to feature) See also *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) *Deleted scenes *Lost Connections *Secrets From the Hatch *Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories External links *Season 2 DVD (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 2 Blu-ray Disc (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 2 DVD (Region 2 UK) at Amazon.co.uk * A preview of the Season 2 DVD menus can be found here. *A preview of Lost: The Complete Second Season can be found here. *Entertainment Tonight - Interview from the DVD release party *Midweek - August 25, 2006 - Photo album of DVD release party in Hawaii *L *L *L